coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street: Golden Anniversary Collection (DVD)
Coronation Street: Golden Anniversary Collection is a DVD box-set, containing 31 of the most memorable episodes of Coronation Street. Also includes three extra episodes; the very first episode from 1960, the first colour episode from 1969 and the 40th Anniversary live episode from 2000. Also featured are many of the documentaries and family albums originally broadcast on ITV in the late 1990s up to 2010, plus Stars of the Street - Coronation Street 50th Anniversary. The twelve-disc boxset was released on 11th October 2010. Summary From the back of the DVD box: :This very special Box Set includes the following programmes: :The Stars of the Street: 50 Classic Characters, the very first episodes, 31 key and ground-breaking episodes featuring familiar faces young and old, including the most memorable episode where Prince Charles was on set, 6 Coronation Street Family Albums, Corrie Controversies, 8 specials focusing on events central to the past 50 years and The Street Undressed - a look behind the scenes. Content The boxset contains twelve individual DVD cases, each containing one disc. The episodes do NOT include the original Granada idents and advert bumpers. There are subtitles provided. Disc One * The Stars of The Street - Part 1: A countdown from 50 - 26 of the best characters on the street. Disc Two * The Stars of The Street - Part 2: A countdown from 25 - 1 of the best characters on the street. Disc Three * The Beginning: The First Episode * Coach Crash Chaos: The First Colour Episode * Save The Cobbles: The 40th Live Anniversary Episode * Corrie Controversies Disc Four * Ken & Me * Jack & Bill * Deirdre & Me * Farewell Mike * Goodbye Blanche Disc Five * Peter Barlow Exposed * Tracy Barlow Exposed * When Karen Met Steve * The Street Undressed Disc Six * The McDonald Family Album * The Platt Family Album * The Barlow Family Album * The Duckworth Family Album * The Battersby Family Album * The Baldwin Family Album Disc Seven * Ena and Elsie's Poison Pen Row * Queen Annie's Jubilee * Hilda Holds a Séance * The Ogdens' Second Honeymoon * The Rovers Lorry Crash Disc Eight * Ken and Mike's Doorstep Showdown * Rita, Mavis and Bet's Seaside Sojourn * Fire at the Rovers Return * Bet and Alec's Wedding * Alan Bradley's Blackpool Demise Disc Nine * Vera Fears Being Common * Reg and Maureen Face the Wrath of Maud * Bet and Raquel Drown Their Sorrows * Reg Reclaims his Youth * Bet Bails Out Disc Ten * Derek's Funeral * Deirdre's Verdict * Roy and Hayley in Amsterdam * Judy's Double Christmas Joy * The Marriage of Ashley and Maxine Disc Eleven * Raquel's Millennium Return * Mike's Wedding Day Bombshell * Adieu Alma * Norris Serves the Commonwealth * Richard Hillman's Confession Disc Twelve * Tracy Stops the Wedding * Tracy Stops the Wedding * Mel Hutchwright's Exposé * Tracy Wreaks Revenge on Charlie - Part 1 * Tracy Wreaks Revenge on Charlie - Part 2 * Tony Gordon's Factory Farewell Category:DVDs